girls_x_battlefandomcom-20200223-history
Puzzle Event
Contents: Summary / Rules / Details / Rewards Summary 'BG Name' Puzzle is a reoccurring event, available to players at minimum level 10. The title of the event will change depending on whose puzzle it is. This version of the puzzle event features a Battle Girl. You will be required to complete a variety of conditions in order to gain an assortment of rewards. *Although the above photo features Vivian it is only an example. The Battle Girl obtainable is subject to change. Rules During Mystic Puzzle event, collect pieces of puzzle by clearing various missions. When you reach a certain level, you will be rewarded! Click every piece of puzzle, then you will find out detailed method to acquire. Every time you acquire a new piece, drag it to the correct place, then you will have your rewards. Find the hidden words in puzzle, you will be rewarded with special bonus. Details Obtain 1 pendant from Mystic Capsule Toy. Obtain 2 different pendants from Mystic Capsule Toy. Obtain 3 different pendants from Mystic Capsule Toy. Obtain 5 different pendants from Mystic Capsule Toy. During event, collect 20 scrolls by any method. During event, collect 50 scrolls by any method. During event, collect 100 scrolls by any method. During event, collect 500 scrolls by any method. During event, defeat other players 5 times in VS player. During event, defeat other players 10 times in VS player. During event, defeat other players 20 times in VS player. During event, defeat other players 50 times in VS player. During event, daily mission medals of 1 day reach 90. During event, daily mission medals of 2 day reach 90. During event, daily mission medals of 3 day reach 90. During event, daily mission medals of 5 day reach 90. During event, totally spend 1000 diamonds. During event, totally spend 2000 diamonds. During event, totally spend 5000 diamonds. During event, totally spend 10000 diamonds. *Previous versions referred to Mystic Capsule as Gashapon. Rewards As aforementioned, you gain rewards through completing the puzzles, but rewards are not always the same. Depending on the 'version' of the puzzle you will either need to complete three columns to obtain the Battle Girl, others only require one column - Version 1 is the former and Version 2 is the latter. Version 3 is a special case in which the Battle Girl is only 1 star. Version 1 = 1st Column: 10 Scrolls and 5 Small Juice 2nd Column: 20 Scrolls and 10 Small Juice 3rd Column: 50 Scrolls and 20 Small Juice 4th Column: 5 Kanto Food and 10 Medium Juice Completed Puzzle: 100 Scrolls and 10 SX Juice and 10 Dragon Manual Hidden Words Found: Special. Rewards vary. |-| Version 2 = 1st Column: Battle Girl and 5 Small Juice 2nd Column: 20 Scrolls and 10 Small Juice 3rd Column: 50 Scrolls and 10 Medium Juice 4th Column: 5 Kanto Food and 10 Medium Juice Completed Puzzle: ? Scrolls and 10 SX Juice and 10 Dragon Manual Hidden Words Found: Special. Rewards vary. |-| Version 3 = 1st Column: Battle Girl and 5 Small Juice 2nd Column: 30 Scrolls and 10 Small Juice 3rd Column: 70 Scrolls and 10 Medium Juice 4th Column: 5 Kanto Food and 10 Medium Juice Completed Puzzle: 150 Scrolls and 10 SX Juice and 10 Dragon Manual Hidden Words Found: Special. Rewards vary. Category:Events